Hanya Sekelumit Rasa Kecewa
by zelfriska lawliet
Summary: "Aku kecewa padamu… corporal.. sangat kecewa.." "Aku memang manusia rendah, bahkan dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya, aku tidak berhasil melindungi apa yang kumiliki, mungkin aku pantas untuk dibenci"


Holla! aku kembali dengan ff baru one shoot XDD *plak

padahal yang chapter aja belum selesai hehe, abisnya aku lagi terpesona nih sama anime SNK *plok hehe ff ni aku bikin cuma buat mengungkapkan rasa kecewa aku karena si hechou tega ngebuang mayat jeng Petra! *hiks ya biarpun itu juga bukan kemauan dia siih tapi tetep aja yaudah lah dari pada ngomong mulu mending check it out ajah!

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama**

**I'm not get any profit from this story**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, AU, Typos bertebaran, **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AARRGH! SAKIT! SA-AKH!" Suara jeritan terdengar pilu dari salah satu bangsal rumah sakit di Scouting Legion. Hari ini memang telah terjadi pertumpahan darah yang seharusnya sudah dianggap menjadi hal biasa bagi para prajurit. Namun tetap saja ketika hari itu datang semuanya terasa menyesakan dada, terlalu pilu, hingga membuat cairan dari kelopak mata meleleh keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Aku kecewa padamu… corporal.. sangat kecewa.."**_

"_**Aku memang manusia rendah, bahkan dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya, aku tidak berhasil melindungi apa yang kumiliki, mungkin aku pantas untuk dibenci"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ARGH! " Suara erangan kesakitan memekakan telinga. Bangsal rumah sakit di Scouting Legion terlihat sangat ramai, para prajurit yang telah kembali dari misi di luar dinding sedang menjalani pengobatan. Mereka yang terkena cidera ringan langsung diberi pertolongan pertama oleh petugas rumah sakit. Sedangkan yang mengalami cidera parah segera di bawa keruang Gawat Darurat dan ditangani oleh dokter. Juga tak lupa para anggota lain yang tidak ikut serta dalam misi kali ini terlihat membantu membawa kantung-kantung tidur yang sudah dapat dipastikan yang berada di dalamnya adalah mayat-mayat prajurit yang gugur dalam melawan titan hari kemarin, di luar dinding. Namun tak seluruh tubuh mayat dapat dibawa secara utuh kembali ke dalam dinding. Mengingat bagaimana ganasnya titan dalam memperlakukan lawannya. Mencabik, menggigit hingga putus, menginjak. Malah ada sebagian dari para prajurit itu yang jasadnya tidak bisa dibawa kembali karena rusak parah dan bahkan, tidak tersisa.

"A-ARGH!SAKIIIT!" Erangan kembali terdengar dari salah satu bilik kamar yang ternyata adalah salah satu prajurit yang terkena cidera parah. Tulang punggungnya tertusuk dahan kayu dan hampir mengenai jantungnya saat ia melawan titan. Sekarang di kamar itu tengah dilakukan pembedahan dimana efek obat biusnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Mayor Hanji cepatlah!" kata salah seorang perawat yang tidak tega melihat kondisi sang gadis yang terus kesakitan. Ya, dan seperti yang kita ketahui karena terlalu banyaknya pasien di rumah sakit ini sering kekurangan tenaga medis, oleh karenanya sekarang Hanji Zoe yang berprofesi sebagai Mayor sekaligus ilmuwan yang bertugas membedah pasien itu. Mengeluarkan kayu dari punggungnya tentu harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak mengenai organ dalam. Apalagi sang pasien yang tidak bisa diam membuat Hanji sedikit frustasi.

"argh! Pegangi yang kencang!" Titah Hanji. Ia pun mencari seseorang yang sekiranya dapat menolongnya untuk sekedar memegangi pasiennya dengan tenaga yang kuat supaya pasiennya diam.

"Rivaille! Rivaille! Cepat kesini tolong aku" Hanji memanggil salah seorang yang terlihat sedang melamun di depan lorong rumah sakit. Lalu pria itupun menghampirinya. Ya, ia adalah sang Lance Corporal – Rivaille. Yang terkenal dengan ekspresi dinginnya bahkan dalam menghadapi situasi segenting ini pun ia masih saja terlihat tidak memiliki emosi. Namun jika diperhatikan, manik kelabu Rivaille kali ini terlihat sangat redup, apalagi ketika ia melihat sang pasien adalah anak buahnya sendiri yaitu Viona, yang sedang mengerang menahan sakit. Mungkin Rivaille tidak pintar menunjukan emosi atau ia sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan semua yang ia rasakan dibalik wajah datarnya itu. Tapi yang jelas hari ini adalah hari paling kelabu untuk Rivaille. Kehilangan seorang anggota prajurit mungkin telah ia alami berulang kali dan itu tetap saja meninggalkan rasa hampa di relung hati. Namun kali ini bukan hanya kehampaan yang melanda hatinya, tapi juga sesak yang sangat membebani dadanya sampai ia ingin sekali melampiaskannya pada sesuatu. Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman mengisi relung hatinya ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang anak buahnya tewas – tidak bukankah jika hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagi Rivaille? Hidup menjadi seorang prajurit sudah tentu harus siap mati. Tapi beda halnya jika orang itu.. adalah orang yang selama ini memberinya kehangatan, tempat bersandar, bahkan Rivaille mungkin bisa menyebut itu dengan 'cinta' . Di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga bukan berarti Rivaille tidak memikirkan masa depannya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Rivaille adalah seorang pria normal yang ingin membina sebuah hubungan serius dan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil. Tapi sekali lagi ia dihadapkan oleh kenyataan jika para titan-titan sialan itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana sampai kapanpun rencana indahnya tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dan sekarang inilah yang ia takutkan, kematian memisahkan mereka sebelum Rivaille sempat membalas kata dan perhatian yang selalu gadis itu berikan padanya setiap hari, sebelum Rivaille sempat membahas tentang hubungan mereka lebih jauh. Ia pergi.. dan tak kan kembali. Petra Ral - nama gadis itu masih teringat jelas, wajah damainya ketika kematian menjemput dalam balutan kantung tidur bersimbah darah masih terpatri sebelum mayatnya dibuang saat kereta melaju untuk mengurangi beban di kereta para prajurit yang masih tersisa ketika perjalanan pulang.

"Tolong pegangi dia" suara Hanji membuyarkan lamunan Rivaille. Rivaille pun menurutinya dalam diam. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Viona hingga ia tak bisa berkutik.

"AARGH!SA-KIT!" Viona terus memberontak. Hanji tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera mengeluarkan kayu itu secara perlahan. Rasa sakit menjalar dari tulang belakang Viona hingga ujung kaki. Ia merasa seluruh badannya gemetar menahan sesuatu yang ditarik paksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Viona butuh pelampiasan untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya. Tangannya tidak bisa lagi menggenggam seprai di bawahnya karena Rivaille benar-benar menggenggamnya erat.

"Bertahanlah bocah.." bisik Rivaille yang melihat anak buahnya sedang sekarat seperti sekarang. Viona pun tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk menggigit bahu Rivaille saat ia mendekat dan otomatis Rivaille sedikit terkesiap karena gigitan Viona yang membuat bahunya sakit dan kebas seketika.

"Bertahanlah Viona, sedikit lagi" kata Hanji yang masih focus pada kayu yang sudah tiga perempat bagian berhasil keluar. Erangan kesakitan Viona kini teredam oleh bahu Rivaille tapi akibatnya Rivaille jadi turut merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami Viona saat ini. Namun ia tau sakit yang dialami Viona pasti rasanya lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"AH! Berhasil! " Kata Hanji nyaris bersorak ketika berhasil mengeluarkan potongan kayu sepanjang 20 cm dari punggung gadis itu. Tubuh Viona yang menegangpun perlahan kembali tenang, namun ia masih terisak sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan menampakan sepasang iris caramel yang mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang terlihat menembus jendela kamar tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara yang sudah familiar dipendengaran sang pemilik iris caramel itu.

"Mayor Hanji.." suaranya parau nyaris tak terdengar. Namun sang Mayor pun mengulum senyum lembut kepada anak buah sekaligus pasiennya itu. Hanji mendekat dan duduk dikursi dekat ranjang tempat pasiennya terbaring. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening sang pasien.

"Syukurlah demamnya sudah turun. Kau membuatku khawatir Viona! Nah sekarang apa yang kau rasakan? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" kata Hanji yang membuat Viona bingung, karena ia baru melihat seorang Hanji yang biasanya hanya tergila-gila pada titan, tapi sekarang sedang bersikap lembut padanya. Viona yang ditanya hanya seperti orang linglung, ia tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan ia berada di ruangan ini. Oh, ia baru ingat setelah pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan kayu dari punggungnya, sebelum itu kejadian dimana saat mereka melakukan misi di luar dinding dan melawan female titan yang sangat kuat sehingga banyak para prajurit yang menjadi korban. 'Petra-nee!' Viona tersentak ia ingin berbicara namun yang terjadi ia malah tersedak dan terbatuk.

"Uhuk!Uhuk!"

"Viona tenanglah!" kata Hanji yang langsung membantunya untuk minum segelas air putih.

"Tenanglah, kau baru saja sadar. Istirahatlah lagi" kata Hanji yang tiba-tiba langsung menyuntikan obat bius dan membuat Viona kembali tertidur. Beribu pertanyaan sudah muncul di pikiran Viona namun sekarang ia benar-benar tidak punya kekuatan menahan rasa kantuk oleh obat tidur yang diberikan sang Mayor.

Female titan sialan! Bisa-bisanya ia menggerakan tubuhnya disaat mata, tangan dan kakinya sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Disaat semua mengira female titan itu sudah akan tamat namun tiba-tiba ia malah.. menggunakan kepalanya untuk menggigit tubuh Aldo yang saat itu hendak melakukan serangan terakhir. Dan kelengahan juga menimpa Petra, karena ternyata female titan itu masih bisa melihat dengan satu matanya. Naas kejadian yang sama pun menimpa pada Petra.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Viona terbangun dengan nafas terengah karena mimpi buruk. Tidak sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi, ia tau kalau itu hanyalah sepotong ingatan buruk yang akan selalu ia ingat seumur hidup dan terus menghantuinya.

"O-Onee-chaan" katanya bergetar setelah ia mengingat semua kejadian saat misi di luar dinding. Bagaimana kejamnya sang female titan menghabisi rekannya, bahkan kakak sepupunya yang sangat baik padanya – Petra Ral.

"Onee-chan, maafkan aku.." Viona mulai terisak. Ia merasa jadi orang yang tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya sendiri. Sejak sadar dari tidur panjang yaitu selama tiga hari akibat pembedahan itu, kondisi Viona sudah mulai berangsur membaik, namun ia tidak mau makan. Ia hanya minum. Setiap ia melihat makanan yang diberikan oleh Hanji ia jadi ingat female titan itu melahap rekan-rekannya dan itu membuatnya mual.

"Viona, kenapa tidak dimakan lagi!" kata Hanji saat melihat semangkuk sup yang ia berikan tadi pagi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi sejak kau sadar dua hari yang lalu kau belum makan apapun! Ayo makan, aku tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus makan walaupun hanya satu sendok!" kata Hanji sambil mengambil alih mangkuk itu dan mulai hendak menyuapi Viona. Namun yang hendak disuapi malah membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Hanji menghela nafas, dan membuka kacamatanya.

"Viona, jangan seperti anak kecil!" suara Hanji terdengar berat dan rendah sekarang. Viona yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ma-mayor Hanji.." kesalahan besar Viona adalah membiarkan Hanji melepaskan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai. Sebab biasanya jika ia mulai melepaskan kacamatanya, Mayor Hanji itu akan terlihat sangat serius dan bahkan sangat er.. laki-laki.

"Cepat makan, jangan sampai aku memasukan makanan ini secara paksa ke dalam mulutmu melalui mulutku sendiri. Atau mungkin memang itu yang kau inginkan ?" Hanji mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeringai. Viona begidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi? Mau makan atau?" Hanji mendekatkan kepalanya lagi membuat Viona terpojok ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

"I-iya! Baiklah aku makan. Aku akan makan" kata Viona yang langsung merebut mangkuk dari tangan Hanji. Hanji yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"Makan sampai habis" titahnya lagi. Viona berusaha untuk menyuapkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya namun apa daya ia seakan tidak mampu menelannya. Ia teringat titan!titan! yang mencabik teman-temannya, dan itu membuatnya sangat mual. Melihat gelagat Viona yang hendak memuntahkan makanannya lagi, Hanji langsung antisipasi.

"Jangan dimuntahkan!" seru Hanji seraya dahinya berkerut tidak suka dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Viona.

"Jika kau tidak mampu melihat makanannya, maka jangan dilihat" kata Hanji yang malah menutup mata Viona dengan tangannya.

"Makanlah, pelan-pelan dan telan. Jangan lihat apapun, cukup makan saja" kata Hanji yang seakan mengerti kalau Viona pasti akan muntah jika melihat potongan daging yang ada di dalam sup itu sebelum memakannya. Viona berusaha menuruti perintah sang Mayor. Bagaimanapun juga ia tau kalau Mayornya ini sangat peduli padanya. Tak sampai lima belas menit Viona sudah menghabiskan supnya. Hanji pun segera menarik tangannya dan mulai membereskan mangkuk tak lupa ia memakai kacamatanya kembali.

"Nah! Itu baru anak pintar!" katanya sambil menepuk tangan satu kali setelah melihat mangkuk sup yang bersih. Tentunya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berseri-seri berbeda sekali dengan saat ia melepas kacamatanya tadi.

"Sebentar aku ambil obatmu dulu" kata Hanji yang melenggang keluar membawa mangkuk kotor masih dengan senyumannya. Viona yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Ingatan yang melayang-layang. Merah, lengket, pekat, amis, berbaur menjadi satu dengan suara jeritan keputusasaan, ketakutan, dan kesakitan.

"Hosh…hosh.." Viona terduduk di sudut ranjangnya sambil menekuk lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Sudah hampir seminggu namun ia belum diperbolehkan untuk ikut berlatih lagi dengan yang lainnya. Meskipun Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin juga teman-temannya yang lain sering menjenguknya, namun itu tidak membantu. Malah Viona merasa kondisinya semakin buruk. Seperti sekarang, ia selalu dihantui oleh noda noda merah, lengket, pekat, dan amis itu. Ia melihat seluruh ruang kamar tidurnya dipenuhi oleh potongan tubuh, daging yang berceceran serta darah hingga terlihat menodai tangannya sendiri. Tidak.. namun itu hanya halusinasinya. Atau bisa dibilang trauma? Entahlah jika ia trauma pada serangan titan, mungkin ia sudah mengalaminya saat ia menyaksikan desanya sendiri hancur karena ulah titan – titan itu. Juga tak lupa kedua orang tuanya yang mati secara mengenaskan karena titan. Namun itu sudah berlalu, berbeda dengan sekarang, ia benar-benar melihat dan berhadapan secara langsung dengan para titan. Keganasan mereka, darah yang selalu mengalir saat menjalankan misi, teriakan putus asa dari prajurit yang belum ingin mati, semua terekam jelas dalam memori otaknya. Jangan salahkan Viona yang dianugerahi oleh sebuah ingatan yang daya ingatnya sangat cepat melebihi orang biasa itu. Namun disatu sisi Viona malah menganggap kemampuannya mengingat cepat dalam satu detik itupun hanyalah sebuah kutukan, ketika yang ia ingat adalah kematian dan keganasan perang saat menghadapi para titan.

"Tok-tok-tok" suara ketukan pintu terdengar , namun Viona tidak menjawab ataupun berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Tok-tok-tok"

"Tok-tok-tok, Strasser apa kau sudah tidur? Ini aku" suara baritone pun terdengar dan Viona tau itu adalah suara sang Corporal – Rivaille. Rivaille hanya berencana untuk melihat salah satu anak buahnya yang sudah selama seminggu ini belum bisa ikut latihan. Apalagi menurut laporan Hanji anak buahnya itu sulit untuk makan dan suhu tubuhnya yang sering meninggi. Rivaille datang hanya untuk melihat dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, meskipun Rivaille cenderung bersikap tidak peduli namun sesungguhnya ia sangat memperhatikan seluruh anak buahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk.." kata Rivaille yang langsung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut.

Namun betepa terkejutnya Rivaille disaat ia selesai menutup pintu kamar Viona, Rivaille langsung mendapat serangan mendadak.

'BRUKK!'

"Akh!" Rivaille terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Viona yang secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Apalagi posisinya sekarang Viona duduk di atas perut Rivaille sambil hendak mencekik lehernya. Tunggu? Apa-apan ini, kenapa Viona menyerang Corporalnya sendiri, apa dia sudah gila?

"C-corporal Ri-rivaille?" Tanya Viona yang sama terkejutnya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu bocah!?" Tanya Rivaille masih dengan posisinya dan anehnya Rivaille pun tidak berusaha memberontak.

"A-aku.. maaf.. aku hanya terkejut" kata Viona seraya mengendurkan cengkramannya dari leher Rivaille.

"Tapi, kenapa anda tidak melawan, Corporal?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menendangmu seperti Jaeger?" jawab Rivaille dengan dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Lagi pula mau sampai kapan kau berada diposisi seperti itu? Jika yang lain melihat kita aku yakin mereka akan salah paham"

"Ma-maaf" kata Viona yang langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Rivaille dan terduduk di lantai, dengan padangan hampa kearah lantai. Rivaille pun langsung bangkit dan membersihkan sedikit lengan bajunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar kau sangat sulit untuk makan" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Corporal" jawab Viona sekenanya. Baik-baik saja apanya, tentu saja Rivaille tau ada yang tidak beres dengan salah satu anak buahnya ini. Kejadian penyerangan tadi, dan juga Rivaille masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Viona yang tinggi saat ia hendak mencekik lehernya tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah"

Saat Rivaille hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar tiba-tiba Viona memegang salah satu kakinya, membuat Rivaille kembali menoleh dan mendapati anak buahnya itu sedang tertunduk. Tidak, tidak hanya menunduk tapi, menangis.

"Co-corporal.. aku.. mau mati saja.. sepertinya aku sudah tidak berguna dipasukan ini.. aku ingin mati saja Corporal.. " Rivaille terlihat sedikit terkejut dibalik wajah datarnya namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Viona menangis terisak sambil tetap memegangi kaki kanan Rivaille. Rivaille yang melihat dan mendengar anak buahnya jadi selemah ini mulai tersulut emosi.

'JEDUAK'

Rivaille menghempaskan kakinya dan itu membuat Viona tersungkur dan tendangannya itu secara sengaja atau tidak mengenai dada Viona. Viona terhenyak pandangannya sedikit memburam akibat benturan itu.

'Sakit' benak Viona, tentu saja karena tubuhnya bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih dari luka. Rivaille benar-benar orang yang tidak pandang bulu jika sudah berbicara tentang ketegasan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah! ? Apa itu sikap seorang prajurit!? Bangun.."

"Ayo bangun!" namun Viona tidak menggubris perkataan Rivaille.

"Baik kalau itu yang kau inginkan, jika kau ingin mati aku akan memenuhinya. Besok akan ku jadikan kau makanan untuk para titan peliharan Hanji" . Sekali lagi langkah Rivaille yang hendak keluar ruangan itu ditahan oleh lengan Viona yang sekarang mencengkram kaki kirinya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa Corporal Rivaille membuangnya?" gumam Viona disela-sela tangisannya. Rivaille pun mulai jengah.

"Lepaskan aku bocah!"

"Kenapa kau membuang mayatnya begitu saja Corporal?" pertanyaan Viona membuat Rivaille terdiam seketika.

"Ap-"

"K-kenapa Corporal tega.. p-padahal aku bahkan belum sempat untuk melihatnya untuk yang terkahir kali" sekarang Rivaille mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Viona. Petra Ral, ya.. sudah pasti karena Petra adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berarti bagi Viona.

"Kenapa Corporal malah membuang mayatnya, padahal setidaknya.. setidaknya jasadnya bisa dikuburkan secara layak disini" . Tentu saja Viona tidak mengetahui alasan jasad-jasad itu dibuang, karena saat dalam perjalan pulang ia dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Mendengarnya Rivaille hanya terdiam. Pikirannya jadi melayang pada saat perjalanan pulang dari misi luar dinding beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia terpaksa membuang mayat-mayat rekannya di tengah jalan saat kereta melaju karena beban kereta yang terlalu berat mengakibatkan kereta sedikit oleng dan kuda yang menarik kereta jadi berjalan sangat lambat. Ditambah lagi keadaan hutan yang saat itu sangat membahayakan karena banyaknya binatang buas dan para titan lain yang siap menyerang kapan saja, juga para prajurit lain yang terluka dan sudah kehabisan tenaga tak lupa alat manuver gear yang perlu segera diperbaiki, membuat Erwin sebagai komandan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu. Membuang mayat-mayat prajuritnya untuk mengurangi sebagian beban kereta agar mereka bisa sampai di Shiganshina sebelum malam. Sungguh seujung jari pun Rivaille benar-benar tidak rela dan tidak tega saat melihat mayat Petra dibuang layaknya seonggok daging tak berguna di pinggir jalan. Ia tak sanggup untuk melihat tubuh itu terlempar dengan bebasnya lalu sedikit berguling ke semak semak. Jika saja ia bisa ia ingin tetap memeluk tubuh ringkih itu meskipun sudah tidak berbentuk layak karena tulang punggungnya yang bengkok dan remuk juga darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. Tapi apalah daya, Rivaille tidak bisa egois, karena di kereta masih banyak nyawa prajuritnya yang lain yang membutuhkan pertolongan untuk tetap hidup dan ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak menghancurkan kereta kuda yang sedang ia tumpangi. Ia hanya bisa menatap jasad Petra yang tertinggal itu dengan tatapan sangat.. sangat suram.

"A-aku.. kecewa.. aku sangat kecewa padamu Corporal.." Viona menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Rivaille. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kacau, karena yang ia tau Rivaille adalah sosok yang sangat dingin dan arogan. Layaknya seorang yang tidak peka, padahal Petra selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian padanya. Namun tetap saja. Viona pernah memberi perumpaan bahwa Rivaille adalah seorang Devil yang sangat dingin, sedangkan Petra adalah seorang Angel yang hangat. Benar-benar sebuah kebalikan bagaikan dua buah kutub magnet yang berlainan. Viona pun tak habis fikir kenapa kakak sepupunya itu bisa tergila-gila pada sosok yang seperti itu?

Keadaan sekarang membuat Viona berfikir jika Rivaille benar-benar tidak ada niatan serius dengan sepupunya itu, karena ia benar-benar tega membiarkan jasad Petra tergeletak dipinggir jalan begitu saja. Viona berpikir mungkin Rivaille benar-benar hanya seorang yang tidak mempunyai hati, bahkan tidak pernah mencintai Petra sejak awal. Mungkin sekarang pikiran Viona benar-benar kalut, dan ia hanya bisa menangis sambil terus memeluk kaki Rivaille dan bergumam kalau ia kecewa. Viona tau betul jika setiap prajurit tidak boleh egois apalagi sampai mengedepankan perasaan pribadi, namun untuk kasus ini, apa tidak bisa diberi pengecualian? Bisa saja Rivaille meminta pada Erwin untuk tidak membuang jasad Petra begitu saja. Mungkin mereka bisa menguburnya terlebih dahulu? Atau bisa melakukan hal lain untuk mengurangi beban daam kereta tanpa membuang mayat-mayat itu. Meskipun Viona adalah seorang prajurit Scouting Legion yang bertugas membasmi para titan, namun ada hal yang tidak dilupakan oleh Rivaille bahwa ia masih seorang bocah berusia lima belas tahun yang masih sangat wajar jika ia menangus seperti ini.

Selama beberapa menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Perkataan Viona sebenarnya sedikit banyak mencubit hati Rivaille. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anak buahnya akan berkata seperti ini. Ya, mungkin Viona bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang kecewa padanya. Rivaille sadar, bahwa ia telah banyak mengecewakan orang lain selama hidupnya dan mungkin itu akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Meskipun memang kematian bukan hal yang bisa Rivaille tentang, dan bukan juga kehendaknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja, rasa penyesalan karena tidak dapat melindungi pasukannya sering kali menghampiri.

"Bangun.." Rivaille mulai berbicara saat merasa kakinya sedikit kebas karena sedari tadi terus dipegangi seperti itu. Tapi Viona tetap tidak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya Rivaille memutuskan untuk menekuk lututnya sedikit mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Viona yang terduduk. Lalu ia tarik sedikit tubuh Viona dan… memeluknya. Ya, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Rivaille lakukan sekarang. Jujur saja ia sangat payah jika disuruh untuk menenangkan seseorang, apalagi seorang gadis yang menangis.. karena dirinya.

"Aku memang manusia rendah, bahkan dengan segala kekuatan yang aku punya, aku tidak berhasil melindungi apa yang kumiliki, mungkin aku pantas untuk dibenci" kata Rivaille nyaris berbisik ditelinga Viona. Rivaille bisa merasakan kalau suhu tubuh anak buahnya itu benar-benar sedang tidak normal. Sangat panas. Viona tidak menjawab, setelah beberapa menit Rivaille hanya mendengar sesenggukan yang lama kelamaan mereda dengan sendirinya. Perlahan genggaman tangan Viona pun mulai mengendur. Dan disaat itulah Rivaille tahu bahwa Viona tertidur karena efek obat yang ia minum.

Hari ini terasa sangat damai, entah apa itu hanya perasaan Viona saja. Tadi malam ia sempat bermimpi kalau ia dan sang Corporal terlibat dalam suatu perbincangan dan kondisi yang samar-samar ia ingat. Ia ingat kalau sang Corporal sempat memeluknya di mimpi tersebut. Tapi Viona yakin itu cuma mimpi karena tidak akan mungkin di kehidupan nyata sang Corporal memeluk dirinya tanpa suatu sebab yang jelas, benarkan? Mengingat watak sang Corporal yang sangat buruk. Itu hanya mimpi, Viona meyakinkan dirinya kalau kejadian itu hanya mimpi sebab pagi ini ia terbangun di atas kasurnya dan kamarnyapun tidak menunjukan bahwa semalam ada seseorang yang telah datang berkunjung.

Saat ini lorong Scouting Legion terlihat sangat sepi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar karena merasa bosan berada terus di dalam kamarnya tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti. Tiba – tiba bangunan terasa bergetar layaknya sedang ada gempa. Namun setelahnya terdengar suara-suara gaduh dan para prajurit lain terlihat berlarian keluar gedung menuju suatu tempat.

"Titan.." desis Viona yang sudah hampir terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini.

'Tapi.. titan ini mampu masuk ke dalam dinding?' pikir Viona aneh sambil ikut berlari menuju arah prajurit yang lain bergerak. Viona berbelok ke arah gudang penyimpanan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jujur saja kali ini dia tidak dalam keadaan siap untuk bertarung melawan titan. Namun entah mengapa insting liarnya berkata kalau ia harus melihat sang titan kali ini. Viona masuk ke dalam gudang penyimpanan mengambil sebuah manuver gear dan tak lupa mengecek isinya sebelum ia kembali berlari menuju arah prajurit lain. Viona mulai menyalakan gasnya dan melompat ke atas atap rumah penduduk. Dari situ dapat terlihat jelas ada dua titan raksasa yang siap bertempur. Namun Viona nampak mengenali mereka apalagi salah satunya adalah sosok yang tidak asing lagi.

"Eren.." gumam Viona saat menyadari bahwa salah satu titan itu adalah jelmaan dari temannya sendiri. Eren sang titan shifter. Namun sosok titan yang menjadi lawan Eren kali ini pun sangat tidak asing bagi Viona. Ya.. itu adalah female titan yang menyerang Viona dan yang lain saat misi di luar dinding beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Viona saat ini namun itu semua terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara dari rekannya yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Ku dengar female titan itu adalah Annie Leonhardt" Jean berkata pada rekan disebelahnya yang masih menunggu instruksi untuk menyerang.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah teman kita sendiri" jawab sang partner Connie.

"A-APA!?" pekikan Viona menyadarkan mereka bahwa disana mereka tidak hanya berdua.

"Viona? apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jean heran karena yang ia tau Viona masih dibebas tugaskan karena kondisinya yang belum pulih. Namun sekarang yang ada dihadapannya adalah sosok Viona yang tampak aneh dengan tidak menggunakan seragam. Ia hanya menggunakan gaun tidur satin berwarna putih tak lupa maneuver gear dan pedang yang ia bawa.

"Vi-viona, jangan jangan.. kau.." belum sempat Connie menyelesaikan kalimatnya Viona sudah meluncur ke arah pertarungan.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Viona sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah mata Annie yang telah berubah menjadi titan itu. Annie berhasil menghindar, hampir saja tubuh Viona remuk akibat sapuan tangan dari Annie namun dengan gesit ia menghindar. Viona sepertinya kalap, ia tidak mendengarkan suara teman-temannya yang berusaha memanggilnya.

"Viona!" kali ini panggilannya terdengar jelas. Itu adalah Mikasa yang ikut mendekat dan mencoba untuk menebas tengkuk Annie yang sudah jatuh terduduk akibat dorongan Eren. Namun lagi-lagi gagal karena Annie nyaris saja membuat Mikasa remuk, untung saja Corporal Rivaille datang tepat waktu dan Mikasa terlempar ke atas genteng-genteng rumah penduduk.

"Sialan kau Annie!" Viona yang melihatnya mengambil kesempatan untuk menebas salah satu lengan Annie dan berhasil.

Lengan kanan Annie terpotong, tapi ia masih bisa melancarkan serangan. Akibat lengan Annie yang terpotong Eren jadi bisa menguasai pertarungan. Viona yang berada diantara mereka pun sempat terlempar beberapa kali ke atas pohon. Setelah beberapa kali terjatuh barulah ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertarungan antara Eren dan Annie sesama titan. Di menit berikutnya ia hanya melihat ada sebuah ledakan besar dan Annie berubah kembali menjadi wujud semula. Namun dengan cepat sebuah kristal padat membungkus tubuhnya. Ia pun tertidur di dalam kristal itu. Viona yang melihatnya langsung menuju tempat Annie dan Eren. Eren pun sudah berhasil kembali ke wujud manusia namun masih belum sadarkan diri di pangkuan Armin. Sedangkan di sebelahnya ada sosok Annie yang tertidur di dalam sebuah batu kristal yang mengeras, seakan ia sengaja untuk melakukannya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengorek informasi apapun darinya. Viona mencoba untuk memecahkan batu tersebut dengan pedangnya namun itu sia-sia karena kedua pedangnya langsung patah. Kristal itu sangat keras dan sangat sulit untuk di tembus.

"KELUAR KAU ANNIE! JANGAN JADI SEORANG YANG PENGECUT!" Viona terus saja berusaha untuk memecahkan kristal itu dengan benda apapun.

"Kau benar-benar kejam Annie! Kau benar-benar sudah gila!" teriak Viona frustasi karena tidak menyangka kalau seorang Annie Leonhardt adalah musuh dalam selimut. Padahal ia adalah salah satu anggota Recon yang berbakat, meskipun ia dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam bahkan cenderung sulit untuk bersosialisasi, namun Viona sangat menghargai kemampuannya. Tapi setelah kejadian ini Viona bersumpah tidak seujung kuku pun ia menghargai lagi seorang Annie Leonhardt di hadapannya ini. Yang sekarang Viona lihat adalah tak lebih dari seorang titan pembunuh yang sadis. Ia benar-benar membenci gadis itu sekarang.

"Vio, sudah hentikan itu semua percuma" Jean berusaha menarik tubuh Viona agar menjauh dari kristal itu.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri Annie.." gumam Viona dan melepaskan diri dari Jean. Suara gaduh tadi membuat Eren tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Mikasa dan pasukan yang lainpun segera datang menghampiri mereka.

"Eren kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikasa yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Eren. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang terluka lumayan dalam akibat benturan tadi. Eren mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dimana Annie?" Tanya Eren yang sempat celingukan.

"Ia baik-baik saja Eren" kata Armin menunjukan sosok Annie yang berada di dalam kristal.

"Loh Viona apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Eren kebingungan melihat sosok Viona yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan keadaan tubuh penuh peluh dan masih menggunakan gaun tidurnya namun membawa manuver gear dan pedang. Wajah Viona saat itu benar-benar sulit untuk diartikan antara kesal, sedih, dan marah. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sosok Annie di dalam kristal dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

'Plak' namun tiba-tiba tubuh Viona oleng ke arah kanan akibat sebuah telapak tangan yang mendarat dengan cukup keras di pipi kirinya. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut dan terdiam seketika. Ternyata yang menamparnya barusan adalah sang Corporal Rivaille yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya sekarang. Viona pun terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Otaknya seakan berjalan lambat untuk mencerna semuanya. Rasa perih dan panas pada pipi kirinya mampu membawanya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Co-corporal!" pekik Eren karena tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Rivaille. Mikasa yang melihatnya pun maju selangkah dan hampir saja ia ingin menonjok Corporal pendek itu kalau saja tidak dihalangi oleh Jean.

"Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan bocah!?" tanyanya seseduktif mungkin dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Viona tidak menjawab dan mulai menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas itu.

"Seharusnya kau masih berada di kamarmu sekarang. Kau masih dibebas tugaskan hari ini, lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tiba-tiba datang dan bertindak sembarangan hah? Sepertinya otakmu itu sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan sampai-sampai kau benar-benar ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk mati" semuanya masih terdiam tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi kata-kata Rivaille yang terdengar pedas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan menghalanginya, lakukan sesukamu" baru kali itu ia mendengar sang Corporal berbicara panjang lebar, sayangnya itu penuh dengan kemurkaan. Kemudian Rivaille berjalan dan berbalik meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu. Erwin pun segera menugaskan yang lain untuk mengangkut kristal Annie, karena ia sudah memutuskan jika akan menunggu sampai Annie mau berbicara untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar, kau terluka" sapa Hanji yang melihat lengan Viona yang mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

.

Hanji sedang memasangkan perban di lengan kanan Viona yang terluka. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Viona.

"Omongan Rivaille jangan dimasukan ke dalam hati" tiba-tiba suara Hanji memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau tau kan dia memang orangnya seperti itu" lanjut Hanji sambil tersenyum. Viona pun mengangguk.

"Iya"

"Tapi dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak buahnya"

"Dia hanya tidak ingin lebih banyak korban berjatuhan lagi, kau tau kan misi di luar dinding waktu lalu membuat semua pasukan khusus yang dipimpin oleh Rivaille tidak bersisa" Viona hanya mendengarkan Hanji.

"Sejak saat itu mood Rivaille jadi bertambah buruk. Bahkan ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari"

"Oia apa kau tau, saat kita kembali dari misi, ayah Petra menghampiri Rivaille dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan suka cita. Ia berterima kasih karena Petra mengiriminya surat yang memberitahukan bahwa Rivaille akan mempersunting Petra dalam waktu dekat ini." Viona terkejut mendengarnya. Ayah Petra berarti pamannya sendiri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah pamannya itu sangat bahagia mendapat berita seperti itu dari putri semata wayangnya.

"Namun Rivaille hanya diam saja, saat itu ayah Petra mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rivaille dan menunggu Petra muncul sampai barisan paling belakang. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat ekspresinya yang bahagia menjadi pucat pasi saat Rivaille menjelaskan bahwa putrinya gugur dalam misi"

Viona menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rivaille, sosok yang selama ini Viona anggap adalah seorang yang arogan dan dingin, ternyata adalah seorang pria biasa yang dapat terluka. Mendengar cerita Hanji, Viona jadi paham kalau Rivaille bertindak seperti tadi mungkin untuk kebaikannya dan menjadi sosok yang paling tersakiti akibat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Viona menghela nafas.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Hanji lagi dengan senyumnya. Kali ini Viona bahkan menganggap senyuman Hanji dapat membuat hatinya menghangat, tidak ada kesan aneh seperti biasanya.

"Ya, terima kasih Mayor Hanji" balas Viona dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

"Pa-paman..?" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Viona saat melihat sosok paruh baya yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sekarang. Ya, itu adalah ayah Petra. Sore ini ayah Petra datang berkunjung ke markas Scouting Legion, dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di ruangan Erwin Smith – sang Komandan pasukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Vio? Ah tidak, bisa melihatmu ada dihadapanku pun aku sudah berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau tetap hidup" tiba-tiba air mukanya pun berubah jadi sendu.

"Paman.. maafkan aku.. Onee-chan.." Viona harus menundukan wajahnya agar tangisannya tidak tumpah lagi. Ia menjadi sangat sensitif jika berbicara tentang Petra. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat kehilangan, Petra adalah sosok kakak yang sangat baik, bagi Viona.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan dalam kejadian ini, ini semua sudah takdir" jelas sang paman dengan senyuman sedih.

"Viona, aku telah berbicara dengan Komandan Erwin" lanjut ayah Petra sambil melirik ke arah Erwin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Karena kondisi tubuhmu yang masih belum sembuh benar maka aku memintanya untuk mengeluarkanmu dari pasukan" demi apapun kata-kata itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi Viona.

"Ke-keluar dari pasukan?" lidah Viona kelu saat mengucapkan hal itu. Memang ia sempat kehilangan semangat hidup dan berniat untuk mati, namun untuk keluar dari pasukan Scoating Legion adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Viona.

"Ya.. apa kau bersedia mengundurkan diri? Ku dengar keadaanmu semakin memburuk setelah kejadian itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambahkan bebanmu Vio. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya" Viona mengerti maksud dari kata-kata pamannya itu. Ia pun tau kalau pamannya sangat menyayanginya layaknya anak kandung. Namun Viona masih ragu, apakah ia benar-benar ingin meninggalkan pasukan ini setelah banyak yang terjadi disini? Jika ia meninggalkan pasukan ini, maka ia tidak akan lagi bertarung melawan titan-titan itu. Setidaknya ia akan jadi penduduk sipil biasa dengan damai dan tanpa rasa takut mati. Tidak - tidak, bahkan selama titan itu masih berkeliaran tidak ada tempat untuk bisa merasakan kedamaian dan ketakutan itu pasti masih akan terus terasa. Jika Viona keluar dari pasukan otomatis ia akan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain, Eren, Mikasa, Armin juga yang lain. Tidak, Viona tidak akan setega itu membiarkan mereka berjuang sendirian setelah mereka bisa sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku… maafkan aku paman.." Viona mencengkram ujung kemejanya, berusaha untuk berbicara lantang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan paman. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasukan ini" kata Viona yang langsung menatap sang paman. Erwin yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum lembut. Seakan ia tahu apa isi hati salah satu anak buahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku paman. Karena kami sudah berjanji, kami akan mengalahkan titan – titan itu bersama di sini. Akupun akan meneruskan perjuangan Petra Onee-chan. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku mohon doa dari paman". Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang akhirnya paman Viona pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Viona mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang barak Scouting Legion. Hari sudah mulai senja terlihat langit yang menampakan semburat jingga menandakan sang surya yang hendak beristirahat diperaduannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan paman"

"Kau juga, berjanjilah untuk tetap bertahan hidup" Viona hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, karena Viona tau ia tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak pasti apalagi kematian akan selalu menjadi baying-bayang yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun selama ia masih berstatus seorang prajurit untuk membasmi para titan. Tangan kekar itu mengusap kepala Viona dengan lembut dan memberikan hadiah kecupan di dahi Viona. Membuat Viona sedikit banyak merasa risih karena seakan masih diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Namun ia tau bahwa pamannya melakukan itu semua karena menyayanginya.

"Aku pulang dulu" ucap sang paman dengan senyum yang langsung menuju kearah kereta kuda di samping gerbang . Tak lama terdengar suara pecutan dan ringkikannya juga suara tapak yang menjauh seiring sosok sang paman yang menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

Viona melambaikan tangannya meski ia tau bahwa pamannya sudah tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Ia pun berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya karena hari sudah hampir malam.

"UWAA!" Teriaknya saat ia mendapati sosok Mayor Hanji yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Hampir saja Viona bertubrukan dengan wajah sang Mayor jika Viona tidak punya rem yang pakem untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mayor Hanji mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hehehehe" yang disapa malah tertawa senang saat melihat wajah anak buahnya itu kesal.

"Ada apa? Apa Mayor Hanji mencariku ?"

"Oh, hm.. tidak juga sih tadi hanya kebetulan lewat" katanya sambil tersenyum lima watt. Sedangkan Viona hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku Mayornya yang sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan. Tentu saja Hanji terlihat senang, karena ternyata sejak tadi ia menguping pembicaraan antara Viona dan pamannya dan ia sangat senang dengan keputusan Viona yang tetap memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Scouting Legion ini.

"Oh, yasudah sudah hampir waktu makan malam. Sampai ketemu di ruang makan Viona" kata Hanji sambil melambaikan tangan masih dengan senyuman cerahnya. Viona hanya menggedikan bahu karena ia tau kalau Mayornya agak memiliki kepribadian yang kelewat ceria. Viona memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan nyaris tersandung karena ia terkejut lagi oleh sosok yang berdiri di samping bangunan istal yang sudah terlihat remang-remang. Wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat karena pencahayaan yang begitu minim. Viona hampir saja berlari saat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya karena sosoknya yang menurut Viona begitu menyeramkan. Viona sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah jelmaan hantu kerdil mengingat sekarang sudah senja hari, namun pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya begitu sosok itu mendekat dan barulah ia sadar kalau sosok itu ternyata tak lain adalah..

"Corporal Rivaille?" sapanya setengah tidak percaya kalau saja cahaya dari bulan yang samar-samar itu tidak menerangi dan memperlihatkan wajah tegas sang Corporal.

"Cepat masuk, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Jangan lupa bersihkan tubuhmu, aku tidak mau anak buahku makan dengan tubuh kotor" katanya sambil melewati Viona yangmasih terpaku di tempat.

"Tunggu! Corporal!" suara Viona menghentikan langkah Rivaille namun ia tetap tidak membalikan badan kearah Viona. Melihat langkah Corporal berhenti segera ia berlari mendekatinya dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Rivaille yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Viona terlihat sedikit gugup berhadapan langsung dengan Corporalnya apalagi setelah kejadian tadi siang.

"Um.. itu.. hum.. aku mau minta maaf. Maafkan aku Corporal, karena sudah bertindak sembarangan tadi siang. " kata Viona yang tertunduk. Ia yakin sekarang pasti wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat merah. Untung saja ini sudah petang jadi setidaknya tidak begitu terlihat. Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti mereka. Rivaille masih tetap diam tidak menjawab, hanya semilir angin dan sinar rembulan yang semakin lama semakin menampakan sinarnya diantara malam yang mulai datang.

"Hanya itu?" suara Rivaille memaksa Viona kembali dari pikirannya sendiri.

"A-apa?"

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan lebih baik kau tutup saja mulutmu itu bocah. Aku tidak butuh pengakuan dosa seperti itu, yang ku inginkan hanya tindakan agar kau tidak secara sembrono menyerahkan nyawa pada para titan di luar sana" kata Rivaille tetap dengan nada sarkasmenya juga tatapan tajam yang seakan menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Mendengar itu entah mengapa hati Viona merasa lebih hangat setidaknya ia tau kalau Corporalnya sudah memaafkannya meskipun dengan kata-kata yang menusuk. Mengingat semua kesalahannya sendiri membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit , semua kejadian sejak misi di luar dinding beberapa hari yang lalu hingga tadi siang berenang-berenang di memorinya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok dihadapannya sekarang yang perasaannya lebih terluka dari dirinya sendiri. Menambah rasa sesak di dadanya dan tak terasa cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

"A-ah.. iya maafkan aku.." katanya dengan suara parau. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia jelaskan pada pemuda berambut hitam legam dihadapannya. Namun sepertinya Rivaille enggan mendengar semua celotehan panjangnya itu, oleh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit lebih berani bertindak dengan cara satu langkah mendekati sang Corporal dan menautkan jari-jarinya pada punggung lebar itu. Memeluk Corporal Rivaille yang hanya 3cm lebih tinggi darinya. Awalnya gerakan Viona terasa kaku takut Rivaille memberi penolakan. Tapi diluar dugaan Rivaille hanya diam saja, apalagi saat Viona mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang Corporal.

"Maafkan aku Corporal" suara Viona yang lirih masih terdengar oleh Rivaille. Tak lama isakan itu terdengar semakin keras. Rivaille mulai yakin kalau sekarang bajunya pasti basah akibat air mata anak buahnya itu. Rivaille masih terdiam dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu hari ini Strasser?" Tanya Rivaille masih dengan nada dingin dan posisinya. Rivaille benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan anak buahnya yang satu ini. Sejak kemarin malam benar-benar berperilaku diluar kebiasaannya yang ceria dan energik. Sudah beberapa hari ini Viona malah berubah jadi sosok yang cengeng seperti ini. Hah.. dasar bocah labil, pikir Rivaille.

Tak lama, Viona pun melepas dirinya dan mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku Corporal!" Viona tergagap seolah baru sadar dari perbuatannya yang absurd.

"Bodoh, jelek sekali" kata-kata Rivaille masih pedas seperti biasa dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun meskipun begitu Rivaille mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi Viona. Viona sempat terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Rivaille.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu kau terlihat sangat kotor." kata Rivaille datar sambil merapihkan anak rambut Viona yang lepek akibat keringat.

"Yes Sir!" kata Viona sambil tersenyum dan memberikan salut pada sang corporal.

"Aku benci kotor dan kau telah mengotori bajuku bocah" lanjut Rivaille. Viona berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari kata-kata Rivaille yang menuntut tentang lengan bajunya yang basah akibat tangisan anak buahnya.

"Wa-waah! Maaf maafkan aku!" Viona kelimpungan menyadari akibat tangisannya itu. Tapi Rivaille pun melengos pergi melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke dalam barak, sementara Viona berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Corporal, kalau kau mau akan ku cuci bajumu itu" tawar Viona berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Rivaille.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak percaya kau bisa membersihkannya sampai benar-benar bersih sementara tubuhmu masih kotor seperti itu bocah" kata-kata Rivaille kali ini benar-benar menusuk dan membuat langkah Viona berhenti. Ia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal dengan sang Corporal yang clean freak itu. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya lagi sambil meneriaki Rivailleyang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Ish! Corporal! Tunggu aku! Aku bisa mencucinya!"

**FIN**


End file.
